


When salads attack

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathrooms, F/M, Food Poisoning, the smelliest of smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam eats some bad lunch.





	When salads attack

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few friends discussing Supernatural and bathrooms. Don't ask how they got brought up together..

Sometimes Sam hated his job. It wasn't that he didn't mind saving people from monsters that lived in the dark it was because some people were just completely fucking stupid when it came to giving statements and eye witness accounts. On some days the witnesses were just as crappy as horrible diner and gas station food. 

 

Today it wasn't the witnesses that Sam hated. It was the salad he had for lunch. Between the time Sam had lunch and interviewed some witnesses his stomach was gurgling. Gurgling wasn't good. As each moment passed it got worse. Sam was lucky. He could go back to the motel room. Sam knew that you and Dean wouldn't be far behind and he was hoping that this was over before you both returned.

 

It didn't take Sam long to power walk the two blocks back to their motel room and once he got in,after fighting with the lock for a minute, Sam headed directly towards the bathroom. The sounds that came from inside the bathroom  would make anybody cringe. Sam was glad he had his phone because he expected to be in the bathroom for awhile.

 

About 10 minutes later, as Sam predicted, you came into the room with Dean. He could hear you and Dean grumbling about something about the case. He heard you mention something about changing then going out for a beer and dinner. Just the sound of food made Sam’s stomach start gurgling again. When he heard you come close to the bathroom he panicked.  The bathroom was not a place anybody should be right now. Hell, he didn’t even want to be in here. Sam quickly exited out of the app he was using then went to open a text to Dean but it was to late. You opened the door. It was only a crack but that was enough. You were greeted with the most smelliest of smells. It was like a combination of spoiled milk, sulfur, stale air and wet dog. Instantly the door was closed. Sam felt ashamed, Dean was completely puzzled, and Sam felt completely mortified. 

 

“Jesus Christ Sam. Light a match in there before we all die!”

Dean couldn’t help but bust out in laughter. He had smelt so many bad things coming from Sam before. After digging through his duffel bag Dean found some matches. Walking over to the door Dean knocked and opened it enough to hand Sam the matches. Once Sam had them he quickly shut the door and Dean had to hold back a gag. Okay he was wrong. Apparently his brother could make even worse smells then he had smelt before. 

 

“Sammy! We’re changing and going to the bar! When you’re done trying to kill us and you’ve aired this place out text me so we can come back.”

 

Sam grumbled something from behind the door and sighed. Dean didn’t think it was possible to change as fast as he did. He didn’t even care that he didn’t hang up his monkey suit. He just had to get you and him out of that damn room. 


End file.
